HGSS003: One Tough Togepi
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 41. Synopsis Gold speaks about Lance and Arceus, as he was sent by Professor Oak to gather information. Suddenly, a Dragonite appears and goes on a rampage, so Gold uses his casual tactics to topple it down. Chapter Plot Gold announces that he is waiting for Lance, who is supposed to give him information on Arceus. The Elite Four start commenting about Lance, while Whitney shouts to Gold who these Lance or Arceus are. She has Miltank use Rollout on him, yelling why Gold hadn't said anything to her about this, or why he came to take part in the Pokéathlon Dome challenges. Gold apologizes, and explains she needs to give complaints to the old man Oak. Whitney sees he means about Professor Oak, to which Gold confirms, as he had sent him to this place. Oak invited Gold to his lab, where he had shown him some photos of the Johto region. Gold looked at them, and told that he didn't want to see Oak's photos of the Johto region tour of Lake of Rage, the Burned Tower or the Goldenrod Radio Tower. Oak was annoyed, and pointed out at Team Rocket forces on the photos. Oak explained that Team Rocket was seen over the Johto region, and must be up to no good. Elm confirmed that, as he tried to hold onto Togebo, stating that Team Rocket must've been rebuilding its forces to rise up. Oak added while the Violet City police and the Pokémon Association have been chasing them, someone else had arrived with important info. He activated a device, which showed a hologram of Lance. Gold was fascinated about the hologram, but Oak yelled at him to hear the message. Lance introduced himself, and stated that despite Oak being vary about him, there was something important he had to tell. Lance asked them of a favor, for Team Rocket was rising up, and this time, their target was the Legendary Pokémon Arceus. Lance simply asked of Oak to send a powerful trainer to meet up with him at the Pokéathlon Dome. Gold understood that this was why Oak had called him. Oak pushed Gold away, but the latter asked why didn't Oak call Silver or Crystal. Oak admitted that he tried calling them, but Silver could not pick up his phone, and Crystal was still busy at the Trainer House. Gold became annoyed and started attacking Oak that he was chosen because there were no other alternatives. Elm tried to calm him down, to make Gold think that he could participate at the new attraction of the Pokáthlon Dome. Gold explains to the Elite Four and Whitney that the respected scientist begged him to come here, and had to keep it a secret. Whitney and the rest keep thinking to themselves that Gold is merely a substitute. Will and Karen wonder when should Lance arrive, since he should be here. Koga lowers his ear to the ground, as he can hear something coming from the sea. Suddenly, a Dragonite appears, and starts attacking the Pokéathlon Dome. Hiro notices this, and issues an order for everyone to evacuate, including DJ Mary. Koga and Bruno brace themselves, and send Ekans and Hitmonlee, who attack Dragonite. However, Dragonite's Hyper Beam blows away the two Pokémon, displeasing Koga and Bruno, for they sent their Pokémon at a blank range to attack it. Dragonite appears near Hiro and attacks his stand. Hiro falls down, on Dragonite's head, which makes Whitney concerned about the situation. She looks at Gold, who disappeared: he changes his clothes and observes the situation. Whitney asks him does he have a plan, to which Gold smiles, and confirms that: he sends Exbo, Aibo and Polibo to circle around Dragonite and distract it. Gold turns to Koga and Bruno, referring to them as the ninja and protein-man, announcing that he'll let Dragonite use Hyper Beam on him, so he asks of the two to tell him when is Dragonite going to use its move. Dragonite looks at the Pokémon surrounding it, and goes to launch Hyper Beam. Koga and Bruno yell "Incoming!", to which Gold uses his pool cane to push Togebo's Poké Ball away. Gold gets hit by Hyper Beam, while Togebo's Poké Ball falls down damaged. Koga and Bruno notice that Gold wanted to send Togebo right after Dragonite used its Hyper Beam. Will claims that was a pointless move, for Gold and his Pokémon only got hurt. As Will goes to say something, Gold squeezes his face, as he declares he only makes a bet if he is certain he can win. Togebo appears behind Dragonite and uses Double-Edge on it on its back. Dragonite falls down, to which Gold applauds Togebo. Whitney wonders if Togebo got out before the Hyper Beam hit the ball. Karen denies that, for the Poké Ball got damaged, Togebo also withstood the Hyper Beam attack. Gold is prideful about Togebo and his naughty nature. Bruno and Koga comment that Gold and Togebo are very reckless. Gold points out that his strategy did work, and shows a part of a mantle that Dragonite was carrying. Bruno fears that this mantle belongs to Lance, to which Gold confirms this. He made research on Lance, and found out that his Pokémon could control the path of Hyper Beam. Since jsut now Dragonite's Hyper Beam went into a straight line, Gold assumes this is because Lance is not around. Koga realizes that Gold did make this tactic, based on the facts. Whitney notices that Dragonite is badly hurt. Karen believes it got hurt on its way here, and Bruno confirms this, thinking Lance got attacked on his way here. He believes after losing its trainer, Dragonite must've gone on a rampage. Gold is disappointed, since he earned so many medals, just to show Lance how strong he is. Gold feels there's not much point in sticking around, and goes home. However, he encounters Hiro, and remembers he has a radio show to host. Gold drags him away, and bids farewell to the Elite Four, thanking them for competing with him. Bruno states it was a pleasure, and reminisces himself when he was a part of the Kanto Elite Four. Thus, he adds that he respects Lance as a trainer, even if they separated paths in the end, due to viewpoints. Bruno gives Gold the Dragonite, stating it was hard to get it into the Poké Ball, but it must've recognized Bruno. Anyway, Bruno asks of Gold to return Dragonite to Lance, who takes on the task. To reward Bruno, Gold gives him some candy he bought as souveniers. Without further ado, Gold bids them farewell and rides off. As the rest wath Gold depart away, Bruno becomes extremely pleased by the flavor of the RageCandyBar, for he hasn't eaten anything as good as this. As he rides off, Gold is caught up with Whitney and Miltank, as the former reminds Gold that there is Team Rocket on the loose, and that Lance is missing. Gold claims that they have the police to look into the matter of Team Rocket, and while he doesn't care about Lance, he is intrigued about Arceus, for the professors are worried about it. Gold thinks a bit, and stops Hiro, having him turn back to Ecruteak City, for there are a bunch of cute kimono girls there. While Hiro is displeased, Gold bids Whitney farewell. She smiles as Gold is being a fool, as usual. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 41 chapters